


COFFEE CHILLS

by euovia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Jaehee Kang/Reader - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euovia/pseuds/euovia
Summary: (ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV)after the shop closes uwu





	COFFEE CHILLS

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @jjenifleur (on wattpad)

_[drabble]_

 

 

Hearing the soft patter of the rain wasn’t helping Jaehee’s sleepiness.  She was sitting next to the open cafe window, working on the reports Mr. Han asked before he left for a business trip to Malaysia when the rain came out of nowhere.  As the rain ran through the screen of the window, it managed to get on her papers, which just added more to her stress.

 

 (Name) was bored since the café has closed half an hour ago and she was stuck with washing the dishes.  When noticing Jaehee’s frustrated aura after drying herself, she immediately went to make two of Jaehee’s favorite caffeine drink, Einspänner Coffee. After finishing her own cup, she poured the remaining brewed espresso into Jaehee’s cup, making sure to add a lot of whip cream, the way her lover enjoys it.

 

Holding both mugs by the handles, (Name) pushes the counter’s door with her back as she carefully walks over to the round table Jaehee was occupying.  She placed the one with the most cream on the clear spot next to Jaehee, placing her own in front of her.

 

(Name) pulls out a chair, turning it around so the back was facing the front before sitting, her legs dangling on both sides.  Resting her arms on the back of the chair, she grabs her coffee, licking all the whip cream off.

 

Jaehee sighed as the corner of her lips curled up a bit.  “Thank you” she whispered, putting down the pen she was writing with, curling and uncurling her pained hand.  “You’re welcome,” (Name) replied, downing her coffee in one sip, placing the empty cup on the table.  Jaehee let out an airy chuckle before gently picking up the mug and placing it to her lips.

 

(Name) places her chin on her arms that we’re still resting on the back of the chair, admiring the way the warm yellow lights hit Jaehee’s hair perfectly and her glasses.  As she placed her coffee down, (Name) noticed the white cream that was left on her nose, making her softly laugh.  Jaehee looked up in confusion, seeing the woman before her pointing to her nose.  She realized before quickly grabbing a napkin that was on the table and wiping her nose in embarrassment.

 

(Name) smiled as she continued to stare at Jaehee, who resumed writing.

 

As time passed by, (Name)’s smile started to turn into a smirk.  Jaehee grabbed the coffee cup, placing her pen down once again.  “You know what’s my favorite type of coffee?” (Name) started, watching Jaehee’s movements.  She received a hum in return as Jaehee continued to finish her drink.

“Your face,” (Name)’s smirk widened as she saw Jaehee spit a bit of her coffee out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m vv gay for jaehee


End file.
